inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sverd Shelgr
Sverd Shelgr is an Inheritance Trilogy webcomic created by SM Turton. The webcomic focuses on the adventures of a motley group of adventurers and their journey through Alagaësia. Their group's name, Sverd Shelgr, means 'Hallowed Sword' in the Ancient Language. Main Characters Geuloth an (elvish magician) is the unofficial leader of Sverd Shelgr. Sarcastic and hot-tempered, he is quick to act without any planning. Even though he never shows it, he cares a great deal about Zhada and Volheim, though he is often frustrated with them. Volheim (a dwarven warrior) is Sverd Shelgr's planner. He never likes rushing into things, and always wants to know what he's up against before he tackles it. Volheim has a dry sense of humour, which often gets him into trouble with Geuloth. Zhada (an Urgal berserker) is (usually) the most gentle member of Sverd Shelgr, despite the fact that she comes from quite a violent race. Though she often seem docile and ignorant, she is a powerful fighter when it's required of her. Drajl (a werecat) is the sarcastic plague of Geuloth's existence. He swears he follows them for their own safety, but most people are of the opinion that he likes the free food and transport they give him. History Sverd Shelgr was originally founded by Geuloth, Zhada and a (very foul-smelling) dwarven philosopher named Thargen. After being exiled from Du Weldenvarden for destroying 5 acres of forest and wiping out 17 species living in it, due to a prank he was trying to pull on Queen Islanzadí, Geuloth travelled to Teirm, where he met Zhada and Thargen. They had also left their own lands, on the behalf of their peoples - Zhada was exiled from the Spine for being too 'nice and intelligent', whereas the dwarves kicked Thargen out of the mountains on the pretence of him starting a new dwarven clan in the Hadarac Desert, though they probably just wanted to get rid of his foul stench. Volheim joined their group while they were staying in Teirm, after growing bored of the city. After several days of travelling together, they were ambushed by Wild Urgals, and Thargen was killed in a (rather messy) explosion during the battle. The three remaining part members buried his remains, in the hopes that it would stop his smell from killing the local wildlife. Since then, they have wandered relatively aimlessly through Alagaësia, until they reached the Hadarac Desert, where they took on a quest offered to them by a nomad - to return too him a chalice that was stolen by a group of thieves, led by a Caliph who lives in a nearby fortress. Deviations from the Books Although Sverd Shelgr usually stick to the canon of the Inheritance Trilogy, it does deviate at several points. For example, the webcomic features a race of monsters known as Otrag (elf-squid hybrids, similar to the Ilithids in Dungeons & Dragons), as well as various encounters with undead minions, neither of which are present in the books. Volheim humourously attributes this to the lack of 'original creatures' in the Inheritance Trilogy, forcing the author of the comics to create his own monsters. External links *Sverd Shelgr Category:Websites